


如果，如果

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 半现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万在圣诞夜回溯往事，并给卢卡拨打了一通电话。





	如果，如果

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实。对2010年前的一些事做了改动，2010年后基本没变。  
> 假设他们小时候曾短短地遇见过一次。

    他们共有的记忆中并不缺少同时站在最高领奖台上的这一块拼图，当然，奖杯远不如他三十岁时憧憬的大力神杯耀眼夺目。印刻在基座的粗糙的字，反复提醒拉基蒂奇他们唯一共同拥有的冠军之夏在遥远的十二岁那年。一个在日后意义微小、但对当时的他们来说格外重大的全国中学足球比赛的奖杯，在印满无数的亲吻与指印后终于来到了拉基蒂奇的手边。灿金上还留着他人手掌的余温，将奖杯捧在手中的拉基蒂奇觉得它不属于长时间坐在替补板凳上的自己。处在人群与话题中心的那一个几乎踢完每一场全场的人仿佛看破他的内心，伸长手臂拍在拉基蒂奇的肩上，“这也有你的一份功劳。”

    奖牌也一样，像是不属于自己，更像是属于拍着他的肩膀给予安慰的莫德里奇。坦白地说，他心生嫉妒，对总抢走他的首发机会的莫德里奇。 _完全没必要。_ 拉基蒂奇在冷静后总对自己说，但年轻的妒意总能冲破任何包裹它、掩饰它的一切。奖牌被放进最末一格储物箱，直到不久后他跟随家人回瑞士时才被忆起、取出。

    年少时的嫉妒心在几年后减缓了跳动的速度，拉基蒂奇逐渐能接受了那一块奖牌，把它挂在架子上，与其它他作为主力而得的团体或个人奖项并列。而曾在莫德里奇脖颈上的那一块去了何处？当他们在国家队里再相见时，拉基蒂奇想问，想知道。

    全队在餐厅里共同用餐，新来的拉基蒂奇在最角落，听另一端响亮的交谈声，来自莫德里奇与对方早已经熟悉的前辈和同辈。

    周围的人揉着莫德里奇不知从几岁开始留长的头发，说：“卢卡啊，如果十一年后你当上了队长，带领大家夺得一座大力神杯吧。”

    “太难了。喂，这是要一起努力才能得到的，怎么能靠我一个……”

    “那就为克罗地亚获得一座金球奖吧。”

    “这离我也太远了。”

    “我们都看好你。”

    在角落的拉基蒂奇想，莫德里奇或许已经忘记了，将那块他们都有的奖牌丢到了不知何处，毕竟那是对于未来球星来说不具有存在感的微不足道。叉子尖端磨着瓷面发出尖锐声响，他不明自己为何心中不是滋味。或许是进一步推测莫德里奇把他也给忘了，虽然他也不知自己为何想要被对方记起。可能因为初来的人急切地想要寻找到与群体的联系纽带。

    而莫德里奇记得。下一次比赛时他们分到了同一间房。洗完澡的莫德里奇擦着头发靠到趴在枕头上看书的拉基蒂奇身旁，笑嘻嘻地说：“你以前是不是和我一起踢过球的？在萨格勒布，很多年前。好吧，也不算很多，只是，你知道，对你和我这样的职业运动员来说一年很漫长。唔，扯远了，我记得有个比我小三岁的人在队伍里，有时换下我，还和我们一同举起了奖杯。我记不得他的名字，只记得后来听说他去了瑞士，然后，正巧，我听说你比我小三岁，从瑞士的青年队过来的。”

    “有时换下我”——这句话把拉基蒂奇的胜负欲又激起，做替补的不快被唤起。他合上眼前的书，无言地直视莫德里奇。

    莫德里奇从尴尬的气氛中察觉自己或许是认错人，赶忙退回自己的那一张床，“抱歉，我大概认错了……”

    “不，我是那个人。”

    “嗯？好吧，我就说我不会认错。拉基蒂奇，伊万·拉基蒂奇，我这次绝对不会忘记你的名字了。”

    昔日的相识经历使拉基蒂奇格外重视莫德里奇这个纽带，他找机会走到对方身后，或者是在共处时说太多的话、了解其他的队友更多。但那些机会不常有，莫德里奇身边总有其他人，友情根深蒂固的竹马，认识多年的队友，和他交好的长辈，对他赋予重大期望的教练。

 

    “卢卡的点球踢得比你糟糕。”教练对拉基蒂奇说，把他拉到莫德里奇面前，让二人共同练习，为了明年夏天的欧洲杯。做示范的拉基蒂奇第一个上，却将球踢飞，挠挠头心想还是不要和莫德里奇在一起比较好，他在对方的关注下总会紧张过度地似乎做不好任何事。

    二〇〇八的上半段，一次又一次在友谊赛赛前训练中不必要的点球练习，接在训练后的嬉戏打闹，走到六月时，拉基蒂奇察觉到了内心的动摇。对土耳其的第119分钟，他看莫德里奇送上了助攻，克拉斯尼奇让漫长的持久战终于要画上句号。而临近胜利的兴奋刚持续不久，却被森图尔克在第121分钟戏剧性的进球打破。他们还是走进了不想走入的点球之战。

    努力不一定获胜，再多的练习无法确保场上会是绝对的成功。莫德里奇第一个主罚，球飞向右边的广告牌；拉基蒂奇第三个，球飞向左边的。阿尔滕托普踢进了土耳其的第三枚点球；而接下来，佩特里奇的球却被扑出。

    _还年轻，未来还有机会。_ 从被淘汰的情绪中稍得缓解的前辈摸着拉基蒂奇青涩的短发安慰。点着头的他内心却不赞同。他刚满二十岁不久，未来有很多的机会，但不会再有哪一次像第一次为国家征战大赛一样。而这失利还有他的一部分责任。

    回到酒店，他坐在莫德里奇的床沿，看对方屈膝放空。其他人一定对莫德里奇也说了同样的话，但那些安慰对于第一个主罚并罚失点球的年轻人来说，都是隔靴搔痒的无用，拉基蒂奇懂得。莫德里奇终于抬头看他，带着红色眼眶上一圈半干的黏湿泪水挪到拉基蒂奇身边，寻找到同类般地泪眼在他的肩膀用力乱蹭，原本终止的哭泣又继续上演。

    预料之外的第一个试探的吻落上莫德里奇的额头，他却觉得一切是顺其自然地发生。单身的他们被禁锢得太久，渴望肉体冲动得以解脱是自然而然，再加上失意后无处可发的情绪在身体上寻找发泄的方法。而对象还是拉基蒂奇，那一个因为初乍到来而喜欢黏附他这颗唯一纽带的比他年轻的男孩。莫德里奇没有拒绝，敞着腿允许对方的爱抚与进入。异物刺进不为了肉体欢爱而生的甬道时的疼痛在再多的辅助润滑里也不会溶解，他不憧憬着这个，他更憧憬的是肌肤之亲。莫德里奇把拉基蒂奇搂得更紧，肌肤紧贴，传递热度，企图缓解失意后的痛苦。

    第一次该被划为失败后互求安慰的冲动经历，而日后国家队比赛前训练的火花却是在双方理智的情况下擦出。结束训练或比赛，回到房间，在淋浴间中放肆地亲吻，在反复探索中，莫德里奇找寻到了承接另一个男人的性器的快感，体验到前列腺被刺激时前所未有的身体仿佛要被瓦解的愉悦。这样的经历一次又一次，两人都越来越不知道自己正在做的是什么。

    “我们在做什么呢，卢卡？”在刚结束的对安道尔的比赛中进了两球的拉基蒂奇问。

    “我不知道。”刚射了一次精的莫德里奇回答。

    拉基蒂奇丢掉手机，把那些将他们形容为克罗地亚的未来的评论与文章都甩掉，翻身再压上莫德里奇泛红的身体。 _他们不会喜欢这个的。_ 他想。一个未来之星压在另一个耀眼的明星身上，承载着一个国家的足球未来的双子星私下却一同做着动物本能对快感的寻求，肛门，阴茎，呻吟，射精，缠绵，一切与伟大的期待、纯洁的英雄毫不相关的肮脏字眼。

    还有“同性爱”，被默认为足球运动中禁忌，他们怎么会容许？有的人甚至将它视为最肮脏。两人因为知道这一段关系会结束，都将一句“喜欢”留在不对任何人开放的心底。

    最后是莫德里奇先瓦解了关系。“她叫 Vanja……当然是真的，并不是经纪人在操纵，伊万。”一年多后，他在训练场旁和拉基蒂奇证实了那些传闻。

    皮球正好踢到拉基蒂奇面前，他没有用大腿或足部接住，让它被抛弃一般地落地，灰溜溜地滚到莫德里奇身前。

    “嗯，我当然知道。”他在沉默半分钟后说。

    “我希望……我们都能有各自满意的生活。”——莫德里奇在那天结束训练前给他的最后一句话。拉基蒂奇快速地结束了晚餐并回到房间。室友还未返回，暂时独属于他的整个空间被哭声填满，直到一连串的叩门声到来。他开门，莫德里奇站在他的门前，走廊没有其他人，也没有预示其他人即将到来的脚步声。他们分明可以接吻，没有人会发现的；他们还可以褪去衣裳在床上做彼此早已熟悉的事，只要将门锁好，只要足够迅速，只要把声响堵死，只要把秘密封锁，没有人会发现的。

    然而，道德、对伴侣的忠贞却是不可跨越的底线。莫德里奇只是用手背与掌心抹去拉基蒂奇的眼泪、拍着他的肩膀说抱歉，任何队友都会提供的再平常不过的安慰行为。

    拉基蒂奇在一个个哭嗝中说他没有在恨莫德里奇，这不是他的错，这不是他们中任何一方的责任。哭声在整条走廊里变得响亮前，他擅自关上了房门，将二人隔绝。那是他觉得他们离互相告白最近、同时也最远的一次。

    后来他去了塞维利亚，在这之前看到过太多莫德里奇与 Vanja 的牵手与亲吻，知道他们有了孩子，并有了婚礼。同时，媒体上涌起了莫德里奇即将征战西甲的传闻。 _又要苦涩地相遇。_ 拉基蒂奇在看着手机上的这些新闻时走进一家咖啡馆，恰逢遇到了拉奎尔。

    这绝对没有任何急需一人填补他心脏所空之处的意思。拉奎尔只是自然地走进他的心中，宛如 Vanja 走进莫德里奇的心房，而不是他们带着目的、要忘却和同性的一段感情地拉拽着一名异性走入他们的人生。他的感情顺利——除却最开始的反复哀求才获得拉奎尔的一次青睐——和莫德里奇的一样，走入婚礼殿堂是水到渠成的事。莫德里奇没有出现，正如他没有出现在对方的仪式上一样。

    有了孩子，一个，再接着一个。拉基蒂奇有了自己的家庭，后来转会至巴塞罗那，在此前莫德里奇来到了西甲，不断地寻找、攀登自己的巅峰，他们都有了在旁人眼里令人满意的生活。多年前那段维持了一年多的肉体关系与时长已超出一年多的双向的感情逐步被淡化，他们早已能够坦然地互相面对。

    而戏剧的、苦甜参半的二〇一八年却不要拉基蒂奇忘记。他们携手走到了最后一步，创造了克罗地亚新的历史，即使没有完成登顶，没有完成二次共同捧杯的愿景。拉基蒂奇在大雨到来前搂过莫德里奇，不顾整个星球的目光，在额与发上留下一吻，过去十一年的酸涩共同涌来，造就了最苦的苦楚。

    九月，拉基蒂奇的第100场，在西班牙，他与家人的所在地、除却瑞士与克罗地亚的第三个归属地。同时那也是克罗地亚历史上最大一次失利。赛后他在更衣室里看着莫德里奇，队长一言不发，他不懂他的脑中想着什么：劳累？无力？甚至是退出？莫德里奇的目光突然与他的接上，毛巾甩上肩膀后朝他走来，“我很遗憾，伊万。这原本是属于你的时刻。”一只手抚上拉基蒂奇的脸，他说。拉基蒂奇的面庞在温暖的掌心中摩挲。

    他们在十一月跌宕地完成“复仇”，受腿伤的拉基蒂奇没有踢完全程。下一场对英格兰的比赛就在几日后，这是二〇一八年的最后一场比赛，他却不能参与。拉基蒂奇挤过庆贺胜利的队友们，来到角落的莫德里奇面前，一个拥抱，用上疲惫的他所有的力，头颅埋进对方的颈窝。他们在一起十一年了，当初还是替补的懵懂的新人，现在却成为队里唯二完成百场的队长与副队长。“100”，一个荣誉的数字，该令拉基蒂奇欢喜，却同时令他忧愁。“100”后的第几场，他会离开？又是在第几场，莫德里奇会离开？

    那个夜晚，他悄悄地溜进莫德里奇的房间。队长哑着声音要拉基蒂奇不如赶快回房间睡觉，明天飞回巴塞罗那好好养伤，希望没有拉基蒂奇的对阵英格兰的后天也能一切如愿。欧国联的比赛或许没那么重要，降级也不是末日，毕竟队伍里年轻人的能力即是如此，每个人尽了全力就好。

    “但每一场输球都很难过，只是持续时间长短的问题。”蜷在被窝中的莫德里奇翻个身，背对坐在另一边床沿的拉基蒂奇，“离开时为我关灯吧，伊万。”

    面颊相贴以示问好，嘴唇相贴以示爱情，与腹部、脚踝、大腿的触碰是缺少“爱人”名义时不可跨越的红线，但还有头发这一领域，掩盖布着神经的敏感皮肤，在允许暧昧行动的同时，微妙地阻隔危险心意的传达。

    他吻过很多次，在球场上，在莫德里奇有意识到的时刻。而在对方沉睡时以一个队友、朋友身份亲吻，会不会是一种冒犯与背叛？拉基蒂奇想是的。然而嘴唇还是听从心意地压上了细软的金棕色发梢，“背叛”他的队长与他的家人，却实诚地面对自己。

    要为“爱”划分类型，粗略地有“友情”、“爱情”、“亲情”三种。而它们之间的界限不清晰，必定有一种、太多人都有的一种，徘徊游走在“友情”与“爱情”之间，受理智约束地不可能再向前一步，也永无回头地不会退回“友情”的干净领域。如果在多年前的夏天里，他对莫德里奇说了那句简短的话——一个语言的伪装，一个剥去仪式的公式，缺乏价值的陈述，缺乏深度的承诺——那他们现在会是如何？但没有“如果”。正如他们曾反复思考过，如果决赛那日的点球没有出现，结局是否会有微量的甚至大幅度的转变？没有“如果”。上帝将故事与命运早已写进了他们的星辰。

    妻女在拉基蒂奇的心中架起的最后一道道德防线，他不会逾越。他只是吻着莫德里奇的头发。 _吻着，只是吻着，这是越界的不越界，是不越界的越界。_ 拉基蒂奇对自己说，嘴唇往敏感的头皮处走去。身下的莫德里奇在突然间颤抖身体，或许是在睡梦中遇到了恶魔，也或许是察觉了拉基蒂奇的行动。

    没有“如果”，但总不能阻止关于“如果”的假设。拉基蒂奇退回安全的床沿，背靠床头展开与“如果”关联的那些想象。如果他们互相道出了那句告白，如果他们在白天里、日光下牵起了手……接下来呢，教练会接受吗？队友会接受吗？他们让彩虹鞋带自由地穿梭于鞋孔之中，却是否能宽容彩虹的感情穿梭在更衣室中？

    他的假设跑到更远。生命的轮回，下一个人生，如果他们都不是球员，只是普通的、不需要活在全世界的关注目光中的二者。而相恋的前提是相遇，在下一段人生，他们可否又相遇？是否真的会有那么多如愿的机缘巧合？

    在想象肆意疯长前，拉基蒂奇恢复冷静，关上了房间的灯，退出莫德里奇所处的宁静。

    十二月，在克罗地亚足球史上不亚于夺得世界杯亚军的浓重一笔——莫德里奇夺得了金球奖。拉基蒂奇在社交平台上为莫德里奇献上了掌声，并看到评论区中的种种争议与辱骂，以及“我认为莫德里奇被过誉，而拉基蒂奇是被低估的那一个。如果没有他和他的点球，克罗地亚不可能走到这一步，莫德里奇也不会获得金球奖。”

    点球。拉基蒂奇想起年轻时，教练曾让他们一起练点球，让点球踢得更稳的拉基蒂奇多教教莫德里奇。 _冷静，放空，别想太多_ 。他为莫德里奇示范，却常因对方的注视而紧张地踢飞。“啊伊万，你怎么训练时就踢不好，让我来，让我来。”在一旁抱着球站的莫德里奇玩闹地推他的肩膀，弯腰把球放上点球点。

    荣誉。他在采访里曾说过，他衷心地为莫德里奇高兴，看到莫德里奇获奖，就像是自己也在获得认可，因为这其中也有他的贡献。没有如愿地捧起大力神杯，拉基蒂奇却不再像十二岁同莫德里奇捧起那个粗制的奖杯时一样，一定要将荣誉、赞美分明地切割给其中的一员。足球是一项集体的运动，他们以整体参与战斗，踢满全场的、替补的、或一直在板凳上坐着的人，都是造就成就的不可或缺的一部分。

 

    年度末尾与新年之前的圣诞，拉基蒂奇给身处各地的国家队队友与前队友们发送了祝福，当然也少不了教练团队。莫德里奇被压在最后，他纠结着是要传送简讯还是拨通电话。语言是第一性，文字是第二性，一行简单的“圣诞快乐”文字会过滤掉太多复杂的情感，封堵进一步畅谈的机会，拉基蒂奇最终还是选择了拨通莫德里奇的号码。

    电话在响铃多时后才被接通，他猜测莫德里奇此刻多半是在陪伴着妻子与三个孩子，从听筒传来的渐弱玩闹声证明他的猜想正确。

    “嗨，伊万。”

    “嗨，卢卡……圣诞快乐。”

    “噢，谢谢，圣诞快乐。也请代我和拉奎尔与两个孩子们说一声。”

    不算亲近的关系自然地规定了他们的谈话内容不会触及太多私人生活，多数还是集中于留下的沸腾热血永远不会消逝的上一个夏天，谨慎地触及俱乐部情况，小心地提及各自转会意愿，最后又转回满载着荣誉的夏天。正如夏天结束，夏天离开，进入秋冬，但走过春天，我们又会回到夏天。

    莫德里奇在稍有失真的声音中灵敏地抓住拉基蒂奇的情绪，“好啦，不久后我们就能再见面了，伊万。”

    “还有一场国家德比。”拉基蒂奇回想起上一次大胜的喜悦中夹杂着对莫德里奇的遗憾。

    “对，明年初春我在伯纳乌等着你。”

   

    他杵在原地，理应被户外的冷风冻得瑟缩，但皮肤仿佛感受不到任何。拉奎尔不知何时走到了身后，抱上他的肩膀问怎么了。电话另一头的莫德里奇听到了这边的动静，礼貌地给谈话中留一段空白。

    “没什么……在和卢卡打电话。”拉基蒂奇说。

    拉奎尔亲吻他的面颊，“早点进屋，外面太冷。”身后有拉奎尔返回屋内的脚步声，同时在听筒里有一串渐近的脚步声，“爸爸”，拉基蒂奇听到一个稚嫩的声音在呼唤着莫德里奇，大概是最小的索菲亚。

    莫德里奇在逗她，说着尚小的孩子也许还听不懂的话：在忙，在和伊万叔叔打电话。然后孩子的声音渐渐消失，或许是走去了其它地方。

    “我们都有了各自满意的生活。”拉基蒂奇突然说到。

    他听到另一边的莫德里奇深呼吸，仿佛完成了一个暗号的交接。然后，语气像雪的轻与凉，莫德里奇说：“对，我们都有了各自满意的生活。我很高兴，伊万。”

 

    圣诞夜的入睡前，拉基蒂奇走入陈列着奖杯与荣誉的房间。莫德里奇在决赛后交换的那件球衣被裱在框之中，旁边是他多年前在克罗地亚获得的那一枚不再如过往般闪耀的小小金牌。

_“_ _伊万，我真心觉得，在球场上与你共享的伟大时刻让我感到骄傲。_ _”_

_“明年初春我在伯纳乌等着你。”_

_“我们都有了各自满意的生活。我很高兴，伊万。”_

    拉基蒂奇站在球衣与奖牌前，与节日不符的泪水瞬间盈满了眼眶。

    _你在明年春天等着我，可否也在二〇二〇的夏天也等着我？再往后一些，或许在卡塔尔并肩是太过勇敢的设想，但我还是抱着一丝期待。你知道，卢卡，你知道，想象不会伤人，假设不会痛苦，如果你还能在未来等我，如果我们能二次共同举起同一个奖杯，如果我们能把葬在心中的话说出口，如果我们只是不受关注的普通人，如果我们能够有比现在更“圆满”的生活，如果身体不会衰弱，如果永远能够奔跑，如果青春永驻，如果生命不逝，如果，如果，如果。_

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是圣诞和新年篇。预祝看到这里的各位圣诞与新年快乐。原来想写的不是这个，那篇有些难写，也不知道什么时候能写完，先放这篇吧。  
> 想写什么，就是那种游走在友情与爱情间的感情。  
> BTW，在搜“Vanja”的中文译名时看到维基写“Vanja is originally a nickname for Ivan.”  
> 我：啊……诶……好吧……啊……。


End file.
